Call of Friendship
by Suzotchka
Summary: It has been five years since Susan left Babylon and no one has heard from her since. Now the Shadow Allies are attacking, will she come to John's aid when he needs her?
1. Chapter 1

****

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Summary: Five years have after Marcus died, Susan has not been heard from since. But when John needs her, will she come?

Delenn and Lyta sat at the bridge of White Star 1, both women subdued and worried. The allies of the Shadows had been gathering for 6 years now. For weeks they had been seen coming out of hiding. Last week had been the first battle with them, and John Sheridan, President of the Alliance had been captured.

" After John who is next in command of the fleet?" Lyta asked

" In the Last War, who took command of the fleet?

" Susan. But she is Earthforce again."

" After the war, John wanted her to take over the Vice Presidency, setting up a government in which both the president and vice president have to act together to make it work. He had thought that Susan could be the military commander, and take command of the fleet, while he ran the diplomatic area. But Susan refused and went back to Earthforce."

" There is no vice president of the alliance. "

" John said it would be Susan or no one. He votes twice."

" Who else can command the fleet?"

" It was always Susan or John. He always said that Susan was a better tactician then him. She always said he was better than her. Remember the battle of Mars, when she was injured. She outfought a fleet larger in both numbers and size of their ships."

" None of us know how to command the fleet, or what to have them do even if we could make them listen. We are not commanders, or leaders. You are a diplomat, I am a telepath."

" I know, that is why I am going to contact Susan, ask her to come and take the fleet. For John's sake." said Delenn, worry for her husband clear in her voice.

" No one has seen Susan in five years or heard from her."

" That is not exactly true. John contacted her regularly, writing her long letters. She didn't respond much, when we married, when David was born, and she always sends packages for David."

" But will she come? You say John has been asking her for a long time."

" She will come. She is needed. She would not leave John."

Captain Susan Ivanova of the Earth Force Ship Menelaus walked into the quarter which had been her home for the last 5 years. It was late and she was just coming off duty. She knew she was an oddity to the crew. A month before she had become their captain, she had been the second most wanted person in Earthforce. When she came on board, she wore the Alliance Black uniform. She had given up the Earthforce Blue and would not put it back on. No one in Earth Dome had pressed her. They were to relieved to have her. John had wanted her to be his vice and fleet commander but she had had to get away.

For a while now, she had known the allies of the shadows were preparing to attack. She had her contacts, her knowledge of the Shadows. It was said to understand someone you had to fight them, and she had fought enough shadows to understand how their supplicants might think. Besides, John kept her informed. One week ago, upon fighting had began and John had been captured. Delenn had contacted her asking her to take command of the fleet.

She was seriously considering returning. She had to fight the Shadow Allies and she couldn't leave John, but the thought of going back to B5, to the White Star, places she hadn't been since Marcus, frightened her. Marcus, she thought, what would he want. A soft smile came to her lips as she thought of him, she knew exactly what to do now.

All the while, John Sheridan sat in a dark cell. Days passed and he worried what would happen. There was only one person who could pick up the fleet and have a chance, only one person who could save him. He wondered if she would do it for him.


	2. Call of Friendship 2

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

At 0800, Commander Thomas Pierce walked into the Captain's office where the doctor and security chief waited. Both looked anxious. He didn't blame them. In the five years he had served under Captain Ivanova, this was the first time she had pulled something like this. She had commed in the middle of the night to tell him to meet her here. It was the first time she had done this in an non emergency situation.

Five year, a long time, but he still didn't know his captain very well. She had come on board wearing the black of the army of light, black she still wore, even on the rare occasion he saw her off duty she as in black. Like she was in mourning. She was young, not even thirty when they met, with long brown hair, deep gypsy blue eyes and pale skin. She worked longer hours than anyone else. She was a brilliant pilot and tactician. That was really all he knew about her.

His thoughts were interrupted when she walked in. She motioned them to sit and without preamble stated, " I have sent my resignation to Earth Dome, and am surrendering command to Commander Pierce as of now, who will take command until the new captain comes." Shocked silence. Susan had been up all night. Making her decision she had immediately contacted Earth Dome, where the horrified generals begged her to stay. Most of Earth considered her an hero, they needed her. Even the president had been contacted to try to urge her to stay. She was offered a promotion and more money. It had taken her an hour to talk her superior to accept her resignation. Wanting her continued support, they had offered to let her take a shuttle where she needed to go. She had packed the rest of the night, showered, changed and arrived to inform her commander.

" You will send a pilot to the shuttle bay to take me and officers to take my bags. I have prepared a written statement for you to read to the crew. It has been a pleasure working with you" she finished, shaking each man's hand. Her final words broke into the officers thoughts and each recuperated the feeling quickly following out her orders. She and the young pilot were ready to leave by 0900, as she set a coarse for the fleet.

The cell was small and damp, but thank God there had been no torture. Not yet anyway, maybe they intended to hold him for ransom. His limbs were cramping, his mind worried. What would happen now. His son was only four years old. He and the other had fought the Great War so their children would not have to face this. Even with the hardship of those days he had always imagined a happily ever after for them after the war, with him, Susan, Michael, and Stephen all comfortably settled with children who would never have to face such darkness. He had never imagined this. He shook with sorrow. Marcus dead, Susan gone, David didn't even know her. He wanted his son to, wanted her to be his godmother, to help raise him. She was the only one he trusted

The Allies of the shadows were as dark as the shadows themselves. He hadn't expected them to be. He had underestimated them. After everything that had happened, he still did that. He was angry with himself. He took in a few cleansing breathes. There was nothing he could do from where he was. He could only wait.

Delenn and Lyta sat on the bridge of White Star 1, waiting. There was nothing to do, or rather everything to do and nothing they could do. David was there to. Delenn worried about his safety, but there was no where to leave him. No place was safe for him without a heavy Ranger guard, and that guard could not be spared in the current difficulties. He did not understand what was happening. Suddenly, the tactical officer announced a vessel to be approaching, ETA 30 minutes. He could not say whether it was friend of foe, there was too much interference. Delenn's gaze met Lyta's and silently she motioned to an officer to take David to the safest part of the ship. The minutes went by slowly. Finally, the officer announced he could identify the vessel. He showed it to them with a smile and both women embraced each other with relief. An Earthforce shuttle.

Just ten minutes later Susan was on board. Delenn embraced her despite never having done so. More hesitantly, Lyta copied, half expecting to be turned away. To both their surprise Susan silently held her for quite sometime. At that moment it was impossible to guess the great dislike that had once existed between them. Around them, the Ranger crew unloaded Susan's baggage and took it to the quarters John had had built in all of the White Stars, there were three on each ship, with human beds.

Both stared at Susan. She was thinner then she had last been and she looked tired. At the same time, they had never seen her more determined. Without stopping a moment to rest, she walked to the bridge, with the other women following as she demanded reports of them.


	3. Call of Friendship 3

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Susan lay in the bed in her quarters. It had been nice to fall into the softness of the mattress. Her bones were weary. Some else had unpacked her things and ran a warm bath for her. She was going to rest before she got to work. She had met David, her godson finally, and he had taken to her immediately. Not very surprising, he was his father's son. The child would have followed her around had it not been for the fact that she retired soon after dinner. Like the his mother, Lyta and the crew, he felt a sense of well being with her arrival, a sense that everything would be all right now. Michael and Stephen would meet with the fleet soon, and she was actually looking forward to it. It had been a long time. Everything went well, except for Delenn and Lyta's worried gaze when they saw her, but they had said nothing . She was feeling drossy and fell asleep planning her next step in her mind.

Susan woke early the next morning as was her custom; it was only 0500. Unlike most mornings though she had actually had a good nights sleep because she had gone to bed early and had not been woken. The Rangers, she had to admit were more competent than Earthforce personnel, and did not wake her for anything short of a true emergency. Thanks Be to God, it had been a quiet night. Since Marcus' death she had taken to practicing with the denn bok, everyday. He had left her his in his will, that and his pin, which rested in a silver box, stained with three tears. He had offered to teach her a bit, and she had watched him in fights, between that and the theory she read combined with her natural skill and heavy martial arts background, she did very well. It was her custom to spend half an hour every morning practicing. She then washed up and spent the next half an hour in meditation/ prayer, with mimbari candles, cloth and beautiful candle holders that had little handles, very much like old fashioned lamps, and her Torah. This was another custom she had started since Marcus. She dressed and picked up everything, arriving on the bridge by 0600. She spent the next two hours being caught up on the situation, studying the attacks, losses, enemy numbers and strength, were they attacked, who they attacked and killed. She studied the fleet, their numbers, casualties, resources and the star maps. By the time Delenn, David and Lyta arrived, the little boy running ahead and giving her a hug, she was planning strategy.

The morning was spent checking out the new fighters and preparing for attacks. Susan split the fleet into four sections, each section would have its leader, and each ship its captain, all of whom would report to her. When the enemy attacked, the four sections would surround the enemy, each section with its own responsibility, depending on where the attack was. She needed to get some larger ships she thought. All the attacks had been near civilian colonies. The White Stars were smaller and more maneuverable, perfect for fighting, but larger ships could take more civilians, freeing up the White Stars to fight, provided that the White Stars could keep the enemy occupied. She said as much to Delenn, who looked relieved that Susan knew what to do.

" Yes, that is a good idea. "

" Could the Mimbari government send some ships for this purpose?"

" I believe so."

" What about the other governments, could they send ships ?"

" possibly, for evacuation, even when you had not broken away from Earth, you and John did the same for some of the other races."

" Could you speak to them?"

" Yes." Delenn smiled, pleased to be of use, bowed and left.

"Lyta?" Susan continued.

" Yes."

" You were closer to the Vorlons than anyone, and the Vorlons were the only things the Shadows were afraid of, do you think you could use your abilities to scan them during the next engagement to try to find out where John is?"

" Of course."

" Good, and be ready, I want to engage them soon . The Rangers on information gathering missions are due to return soon and as soon as we can assemble whatever aid the other can give, I want to hit the Allies. The plan is to wait in hyperspace until we hear of an attack, when we do, we counter attack. The White Stars will fight, and the others, although I am not expecting much help from the others, will evacuate civilians. You will be on the flag ship, this ship. Our goal will be to try to destroy their flag ship. When we get near the flag ship, you try to scan them."

" All right."

That night, the Rangers arrived with their information. That the allies homeworld was near the Rim, but that they had abandoned it, that they were working their way towards the Alliance. They were not able to find out where Sheridan was. Looking at the attack pattern, Susan determined that the next attack would probably be somewhere near Drazi space. Delenn reported the next morning that the Narns were sending several large ships to evacuate Civilians as well as the Mimbari, the Centauri were offering medical supplies and Medical ships, and most of the league would supply ships to guard the Mimbari, Centauri and Narn ships. When Susan heard this she closed her eyes and muttered, " John this is your doing, you are the one who brought them together."

So passed the first three days, with the fleet gathering. On the fourth day, just as Susan sat down to breakfast, with David at her knee, world came that the Allies of the Shadows were attacking.


	4. Call of Friendship 4

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The ships were assembled. These days the alien races were actually cooperating, so there was enough aid. The centauri ships served as medlabs, the Narn and Mimbari as evacuation and the League ships were the fighters to protect all these ships. This freed the White Stars to fight. They would go in first. David was sent to one of the Mimbari ships because the White Star they were one would lead the some hundred White Star fleet to battle, behind them would come the others. The area they were near was a Drazi mining colony, one that housed not only 2000 miners, but their families. Luckily, all of the population was in five concentrated areas, where shuttles were being sent to gather the people and take them to the ships.

To do this, they must fight off the enemy, who would not want any survivers. They were evenly numbered. Black, horrible legged things that still appeared in some of Susan's dreams. As was her plan, the fleet split into four sections, surrounding the enemy. As always, she let the enemy fire the first shot, but after that she did not back down, any one else and she would have been more merciful, but she knew who this was, she knew they had to be destroyed. The next hours were a blood bath. The way Susan set up the fleet, the way she had them fight, every ship had someone else watching their back, so the were harder to hit. Besides, they were more maneuverable. It took them an hour, but the Mimbari and Narn ships were able to get all the civilians off the planet and away from the fighting. Half the League guard went with them while the other half stayed with the centauri ships , which were filling up with those whose ships were being destroyed. Two League ships had sacrificed themselves to protect the civilians and 3 of the White Star fleet had been destroyed, the life pods with injured going to the Centauri. The enemy had lost 10 ships so far, and had made no effort to save their wounded. Susan did not let up one bit, no surrender, no retreat, and for this enemy, no mercy. She ordered the ship to engage enemy flag ship.

In the middle of the fighting the two ships weaved in and out, the enemy fleeing, them pursuing. Lyta was straining to get a lock on Sheridan's position, as they destroyed the enemy weapons and navigation but were unable to take out the ship without Lyta finishing, several tense moments they nearly lost the ship before Lyta snapped out of her trance, her pupils returning to normal size as she said, " Got it."

Susan ordered the flag ship destroyed. After that the fighting went on for another hour before the enemy retreated. The White Star Fleet lost 5 ships, and the League 4 ships, the enemy lost 25, plus there flag ship. It was a decisive victory. Also, Susan was pleased to hear, there were only 10 fatalities for their fleet, though many injuries.

The Centauri ships collected the wounded, and with their guard left. The White Star Fleet gathered debris, made recordings and left. They left last. As Lyta returned to normal, she told Susan that John was being held in the former No Man's Land between Narn and Centauri Space. Because it had been no mans land for so long, it was not well known. He was being held on a small moon.

The Fleet needed to repair and recover, and she needed a place to plan. Susan split the Fleet in two, sending the larger section to Mimbar, for repair and taking the smaller section, for the same reason to Babylon 5.


	5. Call of Friendship 5

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

" Captain, 20, no 30 ships coming though the jump gate."

Captain Elizabeth Lockley of Babylon 5 raced to the glass windows.

" They are the White Stars." Corwin added

She could see that. The force with which her former husband had waged his two wars. The majestic ships surrounded them, so serene and perfect.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the flag ship hailed. A face appeared on the screen. Susan Ivanova.

Elizabeth was shocked. She knew that Ivanova was in command of some destroyer class ship. What was she doing in command of the White Star Fleet? She knew Susan Ivanova was a mystery to many back home. When she had rejoined after the wars, she had refused to take off her alliance uniform. Elizabeth was personally interested in her mostly due to some jealousy. The considerably younger woman was considered one of the best tacticians of all time, and it was only after she had declined command of B5 that it was offered to Elizabeth. Besides, the crew most of whom were carried over from Sheridan's time, were in awe of her and respected her more than they ever would Elizabeth. Now, she was riding in on the White Stars, demanding to be allowed to dock first. She had little choice but to allow it. The flag ship went first and after it the others lined up. Oh damn, she knew this would wreck havoc with the docking schedule.

Elizabeth walked to her office to quickly freshen up and pull up Ivanova's record. She was shocked to find out that the Russian woman had just resigned from Earth Force. She hadn't any more time, she raced to meet Ivanova.

As she arrived Susan Ivanova, was walking though the gates. At her sides were two women. Elizabeth instantly recognized them as John's current wife, Delenn, and the telepath Lyta Alexander. Elizabeth saluted, not knowing what else to do and the retired captain imitated her.

Elizabeth studied Ivanova. Her white skin was shades lighter than everyone else's. The woman was beautiful, long auburn hair, sapphire eyes and perfect featured. She was overly thin though looking almost sickly, but there was a command presence about the woman that made it seem as though she knew exactly what she was doing.

" Captain Lockley, I will need quarters for my people and I ask that you set up a meeting between us and your command staff." There was little choice but to obey. With Ivanova's help she was able to find quarters for everyone in just a few hours. It was late evening by that time, and she suggested the meeting wait until the next morning .

At 0800 she and her staff waited in her office, at exactly 0800, Ivanova walked in with Delenn and Lyta. Corwin grinned at her, and Elizabeth knew that the rumors about his crush on his former first officer were true. , " Commander.. . Captain... good to see you."

" Good to see you too, David, Zack, Lillian." She smiled warmly at them, " You remember Lyta and Delenn." She gave them a moment to acknowledge that they did, before turning to address Elizabeth. " Captain Lockley, as you may be aware, Sheridan has been captured by enemy forces, allies of the darkest enemy known to sentient beings. We intend not only to recover him, but to stop the advance of the enemies of the darkness. To do this, I am taking command of Babylon 5 to use as our staging ground."

Days had passed since John had been captured. He wondered what day it was, he wondered what was happening. He hated that the enemy was taking over while he was sitting here doing nothing. He remembered the last conflicts. Such hard times. With not only your lives on the line, but the lives of every innocent in the galaxy. And it was back again. This time even worse. There was David now. He didn't know if he could hold out if there was a threat to David. Marcus was dead. The man had been their information source. And Susan, tactician, pilot, commander, fighter and friend, wasn't there to fight at his side. He knew if they fell, the rest of the galaxy would follow.


	6. Call of Friendship 6

Call of Friendship 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Elizabeth looked around her. She was in the famous war room. It was sealed off to Earth Force personnel, part of the station had been kept for Alliance members, the war room, the Rangers areas, the former Sheridan quarters, Ivanova's quarters, Garibaldi's and Franklin's, as well as housing for all Alliance personnel, any time needed. So she had never been in the war room. It was amazing. People, monitors, action. The three women of the Alliance, Garibaldi, Franklin, G'Kar, Londo and Vir, who had arrived the day before were sitting around a round table. Ivanova seemed to be at the head taking reports, around them monitors showed maps, fleet capacities and reports. Each person here seemed to belong, Elizabeth felt so out of place. She came down the stairs and war greeted by the eight, and given her orders. A bit of her rebelled, she was an officer in Earth force, and military governor of Babylon 5. These people had no right to order her around. But at the same time she knew Earth didn't want trouble with the Alliance. It was strong, and the alien species had come together and were staying together. Earth could not take them on. Besides, she wanted to help. The years since their divorce had mellowed her anger and left only the fondness. She had no desire to see Sheridan die.

She read the paper. Her task was simple enough, use her troops to keep the civilians safe and provide care for any civilians they sent. Also, give the alliance a place to fall back if necessary and give them priority over other traffic. The others would take care of the rest.

Susan looked about. Everything was settled then. Lockley had agreed to do her part. Susan was relieved. John had told her about his marriage to the new Captain, and that Delenn did not know. Susan had not only worried that it might come out, but also that she would find a bitter ex who would do nothing to aid the rescue of a good man. Susan was worried, so many things could go wrong in this plan. She could not bear the thought of John doomed to life long imprisonment, or death, not after having been his friend for so long, not after having seen his marriage and child. David was only 4. He deserved a father.

Aside from all of this, she had her own future to consider. The past few years had been hell. She had been miserable. She was not sorry she had resigned, but she wondered what she should do now. Certainly she could retire quietly, but she needed to be useful. She knew the role of the Vice Presidency was available, the role John had offered her five years ago and she had declined. Delenn had certainly hinted enough. She was surprised to find she wanted it, seeing as politics and diplomacy were really not her game. She remembered that John had told her that as Vice President she would be in charge of the fleet and the forces where as he would be in charge of the politics. he had made that clear, he had feared that was the reason she was declining. She knew that several men together under Sheridan were not in charge of the fleet, and that they did need her. It wouldn't be so bad. As worrisome as the situation was, it was good to work with her friends again, for the common good. It had livened her up considerably. For the first time in five years she actually looked forward to getting out of bed each morning.

The fleet was ready. She had reports. She split all the fleet but what she had with her. They would be hidden in hyperspace, near Mimbar, Earth, Centauri Prime and Narn, to be able to fight off any attack as soon as it was heard of. She would lead the fleet she had with her to the abandoned planet to rescue John. They would leave early the next morning. She prepared her things, packing what she needed and looking over her will, something she always did before battle. It was late now. She was tired and come morning she would need to be fresh. She took a long bath, laying out her uniform for the next day, leaving her bag by the door, changed and fell into bed, turning the lights off as she lay down.

John stretched, tired. It was late in the day he knew. He heard a loud noise, like gunfire. It was growing closer. He could hear the panic of his captors. He raised himself up. They were returning fire. There was a long silence and he feared who ever had come had been defeated. He knew they were his only hope for escape. Then there was another attack one that did not let up. It was much closer and was moving closer still. He had no idea how long passed until finally the firing stopped. Moments passed and he heard someone opening the cell door. He stood as a woman entered. She stepped into the light and seeing him smiled. He felt like laughing with relief as Susan ran into his open arms.


	7. Call of Friendship 7

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

They quickly broke apart, mentally noting the differences in one another's appearance. John had put on weight, and grown a beard, but he looked healthier, despite his imprisonment. She was thinner than ever, John noted with concern, as they ran out the cell to help put down the few remaining enemy guards. He had been able to feel her bones through her thick uniform, and he knew when her jacket came off he would be able to see her ribs. Her skin was paler almost ashen, and a weary look of pain and sorrow, seemed even more apparent than before Marcus when she mourned only her family. She needed to be with friends, and they needed her for the alliance. John hoped she would accept his proposal. They ran through the corridors, putting down three of the enemy they ran across, Susan leading the way, he following blindly. They traveled over a mile before they reached the end of the underground halls. Susan lead him up a stair case to the night sky. Fresh air, he breathed heavily of it. Susan lead him to the White Star shuttle which stood near by, as he stared up at the sky where White Star and alliance ships were flying over head.

Susan was so relieved to see John. He seemed to be in good health. Family life was suiting him, she thought wistfully. During the wars, she had hopefully thought of having the same with Marcus when the fighting ended; now she would never have that chance. She gazed at the night sky, she had hoped it would be day. It had been over ten years since she had been in the sun. She longed for its rays to warm her bones.

When they reached the White Star shuttle, she ran to the pilots seat, he quickly took the co pilots. She readied the ship and calling out the maneuvers as she performed them, she commanded the shuttle to take them up.

An excellent pilot, she lightly and quickly guided the shuttle to the flagship of the whitestars, which were holding the few surviving enemy vessels. She had lead the battle against the few guard ships before she went down. The white stars were, as per her orders, picking up debris and survivors. She was grateful that none of their ships or people had been lost, and only a few minor injuries for them which were being treated. They would be ready to go when she and John docked.

They landed in the Whitestar's bay. John ran ahead out of the shuttle to great a waiting Delenn, before turning his attention to his son, than Michael, Stephen and Lyta.

John spent the next few days resting, while Susan continued to gather information about the enemy. They had struck hard, and taken out this headquarters, but the enemy was numerous, and there was a long fight ahead of them. Susan was having the fleet repaired and having more supplies and weaponry brought on board. She also started more intensive training on how to withstand torture and what to do if captured, as well as more intensive fighting. The fleet was really coming together under her command.

On the fourth day, John came to see her. She had just prepared for bed. It was late and it had been a long day. She had just taken a warm bath and put on her long black silk night gown and matching robe, her wet hair lay loose past her shoulders. She allowed him in her quarters and led him to sit. He looked over her in a sad way, imagining all to well how she had suffered the last years. She looked at him, knowing he would soon get to his point.

He didn't disappoint her. " The Grey council wants Delenn to step aside as Entilzah. They believe at that time, she was bridge between our peoples and so needed, but she it not a warrior, and we need one for the fight ahead." She nodded, not entirely surprised.

" The Grey Council has decided who they want to replace her," at her raised eyebrows he added , " They want you to take Entilzah." Before she could say anything he added, " And you know I wanted you to be Vice President, not just a replacement, but a partner in executive powers. I would take care of the diplomacy and you would be in command of all things military. I want you to be fleet commander, as well as Entilzah. Come on Susan, are you really happy in Earthforce, you know I am right. We need you, and you need to help us." He looked at her, she wasn't protesting. He was relieved thinking for the first time there was hope.

She looked up, " I am honored, John, but I am not sure what I could contribute anymore."

" What are you talking about? You have been in command the last few weeks, it was you who saved me, otherwise I would still be rotting in that cell, it was you who lead the battles against the enemy, every one successful. They have been sent a clear message, they know they are up against someone to reckon with. You. Take it Susan. It is who we are, they call us defenders of the universe, but that is what we are. It is why we had to fight before, when the other governments refused to do anything because when they fail it is up to the rest of us to pick up the slack. I don't want the alliance to be like that , and I need you to help me so that it will never be a like the other governments to whom politics were more important than living beings."

He could see her thinking about everything he had said. He decided to leave her to think about it. He was at her door, when he turned to tell her to take as much time as she wanted, and bid her farewell, when she said, " Yes."

" Yes?"

" Yes, I will do it"

He grinned delightedly as if to say he had known all along that she wouldn't let them down.

Author's note: Please read and review. I saw on my stats how many people actually visit my stories and was disappointed as to how few of them review. I would like to know if I should continue the story to show the whole war against the enemy, or if I should end it.


	8. Call of Friendship 8

Call of Friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: Sorry I took so long to update, I have a million things going on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Susan tilted the glass to her lips as she was commanded to by Neroon. Surprisingly, he had insisted on being to one to lead her through the Entil'zah ceremony. The ceremony making her vice president had been a few days ago. She wore on her right hand now a gold ring with the seal of the Alliance and her personal seal as vice president. Her alliance uniform had been traded in for a long black skirt, turtle neck and black cloak that swept her ankles. Now Neroon said, " I declare you Entil'zah of the Anlashok and took the Ranger pin, one of the nine of Valen's and pinned it to her cloak.

Of the next few hours she remembered a general air of festivity and an odd detachment from it, Marcus should have been the one in her place right now. As if sensing what she was thinking, John and Delenn showed up around her and dragged her away to join the party.

Days later she was on a deserted moon, with a few of her rangers. It was night and they were surrounding a holding area of their enemy. She lead the approach. At the door, she hesitated, drawing a deep breath and letting it out, she stood back and with her gun, fired at the control panel, causing the doors to fly open. She ran in first followed by twenty or so figures in black.

She looked around, they had not set off the alarms. She was in a corridor filled with doors, which one. She looked at them all carefully and on gut instinct started running forward to one on the right, slightly older looking than the others. This door 's lock seemed more out dated. a perfect ruse, no one would think anything worthwhile to be in there. She stopped again, if she was wrong, they were sure to be captured. What was it Marcus used to say, if I fall, another will take my place, right. She aimed her gun and blew the door open and rushed in, Marcus' dennbok in hand, now hers.

They had fairly good proof that the enemy intended to wage a biochemical war which could take out whole planets. Inside the room was a guard of about 30 crowded around computers. From what she knew of science, this was clearly some research lab, more than likely a lab for chemical weapon development, if the diagrams were any indication. She didn't have much time to think about this though. The enemy was not too pleased to be disturbed. They reached to pull out weapons much more advanced than the door. She and her rangers gave them no time. Taking down their leader with a complicated maneuver with the dennbok by swing it over her right shoulder, bringing it around her left to hit the man in the head she ordered the Anloshak with her to neutralize the threat.

With in five minutes, the battle was over. Half of her anloshak began to cuff the enemy and take them onto the White Star to take back to Mimbar for interrogation. John. Delenn, Lyta, David had returned to Mimbar and Stephen and Michael were joining them to continue the work with the Alliance. She began in a hurried way gathering the data and materials there, giving them a cursory glance. As her eyes scanned the papers, she yelled at the Anloshak to hurry. They quickly gathered everything there and took it back to the White Star.

That evening Susan sat in her office on the ship looking through the papers with the top Rangers, looking to completely understand the problem. It seemed that the aliens had already planned a biological attack against Narn, for three days later.

As they organized the data they sent it to Stephen, with Susan emphasizing the need for speed by staying awake all night in communication with Stephen who with the data available battled to find a cure if they failed.

Already a small fleet was on its way to rendez vous with them the next day, eight ships to make a total of nine, all at full readiness as she ordered at full speed to Narn. Susan was in a dilemma, she couldn't warn the Narn government lest the enemy find out they knew, but the area around Narn was filled with civilians and there had to be a way to move them, before it was too late. She knew this was her call, John couldn't help her. Even if they started moving now, there was no way everyone could be evacuated and civilians in evacuation ships were easy targets.

Finally, in desperation she contacted G'Kar, who took her call obviously having been just roused from bed. She apologized and hesitantly began. " G'Kar, do you remember during the war how we had to keep the white star fleet quiet even though it could have possibly helped your people?"

" Yes," he understood this was serious and had pulled on a robe.

" G'Kar, we are two days from Narn, in about that time there is going to be a biological attack on Narn. My Rangers and I have been looking into possible scenarios, we can fight the enemy in space, near Narn instead of on the planet, but the people are in danger. You need to evacuate. The rest of the fleet is coming together but they are far away, you will have to put people underground, in bomb shelters whatever, if you are going to evacuate, you need to do it now, they can't be in the area when we are fighting."

G' Kar took it fairly well and began giving orders to his people, quickly cutting off the transmission. Susan hissed with anger, she hated cowards who went after the weak. She wished there was something more to be done. She looked at the strategy maps, where she was planning the attack to see who was near Narn. Seeing the obvious answer she sighed in frustration and taking a deep breath contacted Emperor Mollari.

Forty five hours later things were coming together. The underground tunnels on Narn could provide safe haven for sixty percent of the population. However, the other forty was vulnerable, until Londo agreed to help, all Narn transports, commercial and otherwise were evacuating that 40 percent to Centauri Prime, where they were guests of the emperor, housing being arranged for them. Londo had sent as many ships as he had to bring back evacuees as had the Alliance. Other governments with ships to spare were sending them and Susan had just received word that the last of the evacuees had left Narn and the others were safe underground. All the people involved in this had used the highest security and secure channels. The enemy still didn't know their plan. She was expecting them at any hour.

Suddenly, a break in hyperspace as a good fifty ships came out. Susan had managed to get together thirty ships, but they were vastly out numbered. The next few hours were a haze in Susan's mind, just like the hours at mars when she was injured. All she remembered was exploding ships and her voice coming up with brilliant maneuvers. Hours later, the enemy was limping, but not defeated. They withdrew, having lost the chemicals they intended to use, which had been destroyed, but with the ability to make more.

Susan looked around the chaos to survey their losses. They had lost 10 ships, to the enemy's twenty five. The other white stars began clean up and medical care as League ships began to join them. Susan eased herself down on the bridge and put her face in her hands.

Author's note: I might make this a long story talking about the whole war which will stretch over many years. Please read and review.


	9. Call of Friendship 9

Call of Friendship

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

The years had passed so rapidly, Susan thought tiredly. She had just eased herself out of bed and had felt the cold of the floor in her rooms in the Ranger compound on Mimbar. She had been the vice president and Entil'zah for ten years now. She looked into the mirror, at least she didn't look older, her hair was as chestnut colored as ever, her skin as tight. Her figure was slim, with nothing but perfectly toned muscle on her elegant bone frame. Stephen said she was too thin, underweight. He fussed too much. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt hungry, or interested in food. She was forty five years old, but she still looked thirty. She didn't feel thirty this morning. Or forty five for that matter. Her bones felt old. She had been in the military for nearly thirty years now. She had spent years fighting these wars. These last ten years she had spent most of her time with her fleet, fighting, gathering intelligence, supplies, alliances, planning the next battle, building up her forces. It was rare that she was on Mimbar.

Her rooms were simple yet elegant. The drapes were partially drawn over her windows. It was just moments before sunrise and the light was beautiful. It was nice to wake up to the light of dawn she thought. She made up the bed and began to stretch herself slowly, readying herself for a long day. She washed and dressed in the now familiar black skirt, black turtle neck and long black cloak, fastened the dennbok and pin in place and made up her hair in a bun as always.

She was on Mimbar for a meeting of the war council. In the last decade they had destroyed most of the dark alliance. They were pushed back to their base near the Rim. Although they knew that the dark forces could never be destroyed, if this battle went well, they would never be a serious or unmanageable threat for many years. She had arrived late and had not seen anyone yet, all of whom were already there, waiting for her to make the long trip from the Rim.

She went out into the garden to walk about a bit, marveling as she always did the beauty of the planet. Space was always her love. However, her years of fighting and grief had given her a serenity which could appreciate things such as quite moments among plant life. She wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet. John she knew, in the years since he had left Earthforce had allowed his habits to become more and more leisurely. He kept a beard, had put on weight and she knew slept in as late as he could. Michael and Stephen were the same. Delenn, if she did rise early, would stay with John and David. David, was a teenager and so would sleep the day away if allowed. The rest she wasn't that close with.

This battle was especially important to her. Sixteen of John's twenty years were up. She didn't want him to die, still fighting the Allies of the Shadows. She wanted him to have a few years with his son and wife. David was only fourteen, he would barely be eighteen when his father died. It wasn't fair, Susan thought. She knew that eighteen was an adult. She had joined Earthforce when she was younger. She had graduated early. Her mother had home schooled her so when she died, Susan at ten, was at an eighth grade level. She finished the four years left in three, graduating at thirteen. She had even gone to college, majoring in business like her father wanted her to and minoring in art like she wanted to. It had been her dream to open an art gallery. She felt art spoke to her in a way no one could. She had art books filled with sketches and paintings that her college teacher had told her would sell. The war and Ganya's death had changed that. She had joined Earthforce just after her sixteenth birthday. By eighteen she had graduated from academy and held the rank of Ensign. Still that wasn't an adult she thought. It was too young to lose your father.

She heard footsteps and a figure approaching. She rose and shook her dennbok open on pure instinct, positioning herself for battle. Instead, of battle, laughter filled her ears and the friendly form of her oldest friend met her eyes. As she stood down he swept her in a hug. She had not seen him in person in over a year. He was the diplomat, the politician, she was the warrior, in these days, she was too needed else where to be much help in the daily functions of the alliance. They chatted as friends will all the way to his and Delenn's home.

They seated themselves at the kitchen table. John poured them both a cup of coffee. He was at ease in the kitchen, and she smiled to see how domesticated he was. It was early morning now. The sun was up, and it was so quiet, the perfect moment to have alone with a friend. " It is good to see you again," he told her, smiling deeply in his boyish way.

" Good to see you too, it has been a while."

' I can't remember the last time we had a moment alone to talk."

Susan hummed in response and took a sip of her coffee. John continued. " Things aren't going as well as they were when this war started ten years ago."

" What do you mean ? The battles are going well, we are winning. We are taking minimal casualties and increasing our forces ten fold. Our technology and power are both advancing."

" The post Shadow war alliances, which united us all are dividing. There are no open hostilities yet, but distrust and such are increasing in the non align worlds. We cannot count on them to come together if we need them."

" The planet is closest to Mimbari Space, will the Gray Council help?"

" According to Delenn it is unlikely. You know Delenn has gone back to being Satai." At her nod he continued. " As the majority vote is held by worker caste, it is unlikely. Worker caste wants peace at any cost."

" Sometimes peace is just another word for surrender."

" I know." Both were silent a moment, contemplating her words. " What then?" she demanded tiredly.

" I don't know. We will figure something out. It is not fair to you that you are the one on the line all the time. I should be there."

" No, you have a wife and child. So does Michael and Stephen is in a serious relationship. On top of which he is not a tactician but probably the most senior expert in exobiology and head of the Alliance medical department. None of you can be spared if anything happens."

" Neither can you. When will you get that into your head. Marcus didn't give you his life so you could adopt a death wish, though even before I wondered. You should have settled down years ago. Yes this work is important. But we should all share the risk."

" There is no one else I would have wanted to be with. And quite frankly I have nothing else to be doing. I don't even know what I am going to do when this is over. "

" Marcus said you told him you wanted to travel after the war with the Shadows and Clarke. Don't you want to do that?"

" That was a long time ago."

" You should. You need a vacation. I checked the records, you haven't had a day off that was not medical related that whole time you have been vice president, in the years before that when you were captain, on Babylon 5, that is twenty years. In fact, I don't think you have had a day off since you joined Earth force. Since you were teenager."

She hummed to show that he was correct. " Before Babylon I didn't really need it, I was young, after the wars I didn't want it, too much time to think and now there is so much to do. But I was thinking I would like to go back to Russia, I still haven't visited Papa's grave. Our house in Saint Petersburg and the summer cottage in the North are maintained by some service so I would like to stay there a few days. Maybe even go to Arisia and see the colony. I heard it has rebuilt."

" It has been. Some of the Rangers have gone there as a sort of pilgrimage. In memory of Marcus and William."

The conversation shifted back to the war. Slowly, each of the war council made his or her way down stairs. The final battle would take place near the allies home world. The planet was heavily mined, much like Episilon 3. Unlike Epsilion, there was no Draal to help them. Susan had been gathering intelligence on this and was able to predict where the mines were most likely situated. Her plan, to take fury like ships and have them drop the initial bombs, to disable them before the rest of the fleet opened fire. With the rest of the council, the wrinkles were smoothed out of the plan.

It took a week for them gather the everyone. Finally, the plan was made to split the fleet. Half of it would be in Susan's control and would be in charge of destroying the planet. The other half would be in John's control and would fight the enemy ships. The two fleets met in hyperspace and together jumped into normal space.

As John's fleet started defending Susan's fleet and taking down the ships that fired. Susan herself had been in a fury and as John's fleet began to take care of the enemy ships, she along with 30 or so of her pilots launched the furies and in the formation she commanded swooped down to the planet. She knew where the mines where and what their range was so she and her pilots avoided them, going down together and firing at once rising from the planet. The explosion caused something to hit her fury, knocking it off course. Luckily she was able to regain control and quickly return to the ships with her pilots, none of whom were hit. The collision had caused her arm to break, but that was nothing serious she thought. The whole way back to the ship, and then the whole way to the bridge she gave orders before rushing into the bridge to see the battle from the windows and order a 90 second continuous firing of the planet by her 50 ships.

At the same time, John and his fleet had eliminated half of the 40 ships of the enemy, the rest they were now crashing into the smoking planet. It was probably the most intensive 90 seconds of battle ever. In those seconds the remaining ships were forced to crash, and the planet was left as nothing more then a pile of smoking rock. As John's voice came over the communications system, declaring it a victory. She eased herself into the captain's chair, resting her broken arm on the arm rest, her head leaning back and her eyes closed in a rare moment of relief

Author's note: Sorry this has taken so long. I am a high school senior this year and it is crazy right now, I have so much to do. Any way, I know that the stuff about her background is unlikely but that is the way I want it. I am thinking one more chapter. Please read and review and let me know what you think. 


	10. Call of Friendship 10

Call of Friendship

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Susan knelt before a mound covered with flowers adding the roses she had brought to the pile. She was on Arisia where an informal shrine had been set up in Marcus and William's honor. She had just arrived the night before. Marcus had left her his home as well as business, but she had not been able to stay the night. She would visit it later that day. She had spent two weeks on Earth, in Russia. It had been odd, the clean crisp Russian air is like no other and she had not breathed it for nearly thirty years. She had visited her parents and Ganya's graves. She had spent time in both the Saint Petersburg and summer house. Went through each room, slept in her childhood beds. She had never been in these homes alone. It was odd yet it gave her a new kind of strength. She had not known what she would do after the wars. She knew now. She would remain in her position as Vice President and Entil'zah, she was needed there. This she had decided as she walked the streets of Saint Petersburg shopping. She had met with friends she hadn't seen in decades. Instead of depressing her even more like it should have, the experience had revived her. She had even spent a night in Paris and London before heading to Arisia.

It was her plan stay here, where Marcus had grown up a few more days. Then she would go back to Mimbar and resume her duties. John still wanted her to move in with him, Delenn and David. But she was adamantly against this. Still, if she was going to be spending more time on Mimbar she ought to have something more than a few rooms set aside for her in the Ranger compound. Before, she had thought it useless to build a home for a lone woman. Now she had changed her mind. She was already thinking about the land she would buy. There were ten acres that bordered Ranger property. She would build a house there. Not as large as John and Delenn's, she had no need of something that big, but a modest yet tasteful home. It would be more Earth styled, Russian styled, with tower like structures and porches. Two stories, brick and stone on the outside, wood on the inside. She smiled in pleasure. Four bedrooms. Hers would be the largest, but then she would need guest rooms. Neither Stephen nor Michael lived on Mimbar. They would be useful.

She rose from in front of the mound. The sky was an orange like shade. All around her the once nearly destroyed planet was alive with activity. She walked leisurely to the English style manor Marcus had grown up in. It was beautiful, she thought. The manor was well maintained. She stepped up to the door, thinking what it must have been like when Marcus was a child, running in the door and unlocked it with her key.

As she entered, and walked it, her plans solidified. She would return to Mimbar, and she would get out more, like John wanted. She would take off the all black she had worn for the past 15 years. It was time to stop mourning the life that could have been, and celebrate the life that was. Her mind resolute, she boarded the ship to take her home. 


End file.
